


Сальто-мортале

by Shantana



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantana/pseuds/Shantana
Summary: От судьбы не уйдешь, а если ушел - значит не судьба.





	Сальто-мортале

Название: Сальто-мортале.  
Автор: Shantana.  
Фандом: Мерлин ВВС.  
Пейринг: Артур/Мерлин  
Жанр: modern!AU, реинкарнация, романс и чутка магии)  
Рейтинг: PG  
Размер: мини.  
От автора: милая ls311 спасибо тебе большое за все твои вдохновляющие труды? xто неустанно ищешь и находишь, творишь и воодушевляешь. Тем самым не давая позабыть о нем и угаснуть моему интересу))

  
by [ls311](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ls311/)

Артур хлопнул дверью.  
\- Ну и нафиг всё, — выскочил он из дома в подступающую тишину ночи. На улице никого, что неудивительно. По этим улицам и днем нечасто люди ходят. Все больше на авто дорогих и помпезных перемещаются, если не считать пару-тройку молодых богачей на своих байках. У него он тоже есть. Точнее был. Только что он оставил за спиной всё, чем обладал ранее вместе со своей семьей. Состоящую, правда, из одного отца, мать умерла при родах. А отец второй раз так и не женился. Так что он являлся единственным наследником семейного состояния. Он обучался в лучшей частной школе, катался по всему миру и имел все, что угодно, кроме того, чтобы быть собой. Всегда и во всем Артур должен был оправдывать ожидания и чаяния своего отца. Лучший в спортивной команде, лучший в колледже. Он старался не разочаровать единственного близкого ему человека. Изо всех сил, но куда деваться от себя самого? Он любил трапеции, а не бейсбол или бокс. Но гимнаст - сын не вписывался в представления отца об их идеальном мире. Также не считал нужным, в отличии от своих однокурсников, быть спесивым с теми, кому не повезло родиться с приличным счетом в нескольких банках. И с большим интересом бы пообщался с другими людьми. А не теми, кого отец считал достойными этого.

И вот сегодня настала кульминация. Отец решил, что пора сыну вливаться в мир жесткого бизнеса. Вечером на ужине, он изъявил желание, чтобы Артур занялся делом - скупив акции пошатнувшейся компании Льюиса, разорил ее, а затем присоединил к корпорации. Что должно стать отправной точкой для его собственного дела. И вдобавок отец нашел ему подходящую партию! Когда он - Ассексуален. И точка. Его просто не привлекает секс между людьми. И не волнуют девушки как сексуальные объекты. А парни? Это невозможно. Запрещено даже думать. Наследник отца не мог быть геем. Это крах всего.

Артур вспылил. Привыкший задвигать свои потребности, чтобы оправдать желания отца, тут он не смог сдержаться. Видимо накопилось. Да и Льюис стал ему хорошим знакомым за время совместной учебы. Тогда дела его фирмы еще не вызывали акульих аппетитов у окружающих. Льюис, вообще, молодец раньше их всех сунулся в бизнес. И когда они только учились, он уже применял теорию к практике и, наоборот, выдвигал новые теории на полученному опыте. Так что Артур ему по-хорошему симпатизировал. А его отец восхищался хваткой Льюиса. И теперь, что? Пользуясь дружбой, развалить бизнес Льюиса? Артур, возмущенный полученным заданием, сдерживался за столом из всех сил, но когда отец объявил о девице, проглотил одним залпом плескающее в бокале вино словно уксус, а затем взорвался.  
Нет, не было никаких громких скандалов. Воспитание не позволило. Артур просто встал и объявил, что больше не может соответствовать ожиданиям отца и покидает дом, чтобы еще больше его не разочаровывать. Затем он вышел изо стола, покинул ресторан, взял свою машину и отправился домой, чтобы оставить там все, что ему полагалось по статусу. Взял с собой лишь вещи, документы и наличку, которой оказалось не так уж и много, из-за привычки везде расплачиваться картами. Он застрял в гараже, рассматривая свой байк и раздумывая не взять ли его. Но потом решил, что не стоит. Байк не дешевый, а ему лишняя морока, где его парковать, чтобы не угнали, сейчас ни к чему. Поэтому Артур ушел на своих двоих в мир, что оставался для него неизведанным с высоты его предыдущего положения.

Отшагав несколько кварталов, он нашел недорогую гостиницу, где остановился на сутки. Его знания о городе ограничивались бизнес интересами, культурными местами отдыха, шикарными отелями, где иногда останавливались знакомые отца, престижными ресторанами и дорогими магазинами. В общем всем, что теперь ему никак не могло пригодится. Да еще учеба не завершена. И этот чертов бизнес. У него есть практика, и он вел дела в паре фирм отца. Но теперь он не станет больше работать в тех направлениях, что раньше. Раз он смог уйти, то и заниматься будет только тем, что ему нравится. Вопрос, только чем?  
Он долго крутился с непривычки на новом месте, не в силах заснуть, и перебирал события минувшего и вчера. Что же так его сорвало? Словно пружину отпустило. Да, Льюис — хороший приятель, а задание отца было отвратительным, но ведь он мог просто отказаться выполнять его. Отец бы поджал губы и затем бы не раз продемонстрировал степень своего разочарования, но уходить то из дома ему было зачем? В голове Артура никак не укладывалось, что он вот так, словно пустяк, отбросил все привычное, чем он жил с рождения.  
В результате уснул далеко за полночь и проснулся поздно. Вчера в это время он уже сидел на занятиях. Что ж теперь они ему больше не нужны. Умывшись, Артур подхватил свои вещи и отправился заново узнавать город, в котором жил. Весь день он бродил по его улицам и улочкам, заглядывал в интересные лавки и примеривался, чем теперь ему зарабатывать на жизнь. Вечером ноги от ходьбы нещадно гудели, но Артур считал это небольшой платой за чудесно проведенный день. Оставалось только найти, где сегодня остановиться для ночлега. Он шел и шел, сворачивая где попадется, высматривая отель по сторонам. Как вдруг его чуть не сбила цирковая кибитка. Как так получилось, он сам не понял. Обклеенная яркими афишами и звеня бубенцами — она явно привлекала все внимание людей поблизости. И Артур не мог ее не заметить!  
\- Тебя подвезти? — раздался веселый голос откуда то сверху.  
Артур задрал голову, чтобы рассмотреть говорившего. Фонари стояли чуть дальше, но глаза незнакомца буквально зачаровали Артура, как только их взгляды пересеклись.  
\- Да, — ответил он с удивлением, так как вообще-то этого не планировал. А затем полез на сидение рядом с незнакомцем, сам от себя прибывая в шоке.  
\- Ты кто? — спросил он устраиваясь, поражаясь своей наглости.  
\- Я — колдун, — усмехнулся извозчик и, дернув за вожжи, позволил лошадке продолжать их путь.  
\- А куда мы едем? — осмотревшись по сторонам озадачился Артур.  
\- Странный вопрос, ты не находишь? — собеседник снова улыбнулся. — Куда можно ехать в этой кибитке? В цирк, конечно.  
\- В настоящий? И будет представление? — в голосе пассажира зазвенел восторг предвкушения.  
\- Все будет и ничего не разочарует, — пообещал возница и загадочно сверкнул глазами.  
Артур снова словно попал под их гипноз и не заметил, как они добрались до места назначения.  
\- Приехали, слезай.  
Артур обернулся. Вокруг обнаружились вагончики, ограды и несколько клеток. А впереди под куполом стоял цирк. Не помня себя, Артур рванул к его кулисам. Быстро миновав рабочие помещения, он выбрался на арену. Постоял, оглядываясь кругом на сиденья, и как кто-то из цирковых собирал реквизит, закончив отрабатывать номер, а затем поднял взгляд к верху и совершенно пропал. Вот - где он хочет быть. Только там и нигде больше.  
Колдун застал парня завороженно смотрящего на трапеции под куполом.  
\- Пойдем, сначала тебя устроим, — он взял того за локоть, заставляя очнуться.  
Артур сдернутый с небес, обернулся:  
\- Все-таки как тебя зовут? Не колдуном же в самом деле?  
\- Мерлин. Называй меня так.  
\- Хм. Маг и чародей, да? А я  
\- Артур. Я знаю, — усмехнулся тот и вывел его обратно на воздух. - А теперь пошли найдем тебе место для ночлега.  
\- Ты меня сюда привел. Значит у тебя я и буду спать, — вдруг постановил Артур, сам себя удивив в очередной раз.  
Мерлин тихо засмеялся на его заявление, но возражать не стал. Притащив парня к своему небольшому вагончику, он приглашающе открыл перед ним дверь.  
\- Прошу! - ожидая, пока Артур войдет, он застыл в шутовском поклоне. Артур, не задерживаясь, прошел внутрь и с удовольствием присел на кровать. Так как больше в каморке сидеть оказалось не на чем.  
\- Располагайся, — кивнул Мерлин и вышел за дверь.  
Артур осмотрелся. Кровать занимала основную часть этого жилья, над ней висела полка, где стояло несколько книг, на другой стороне, прямо напротив входной двери, висело зеркало, на третьей было окно. Справа от двери находилась штора, за которой прятались вещи, слева — висела еще полка, под ней стояло ведро, а на ней лежали всякие мелочи вплоть до зубной щетки.  
Кардинальные перемены. Артур усмехнулся. Странно, но, не смотря ни на что, ему здесь необычайно нравилось. И вообще было такое чувство, словно он вернулся домой. Разумеется не в тот дом, что оставил, а тот, который будто бы позабыл давным давно.  
\- На поешь. - Мерлин, вернувшись, протянул ему что-то завернутое в лепешку и банку колы. Артур не стал отказываться и с удовольствием откусил добрый кусок. Набив желудок, он вытянулся на кровати и уставился на колдуна.  
\- А теперь рассказывай, что со мной происходит?  
Мерлин, сидящий рядом, только улыбнулся.  
\- Ничего. Спи и не забивай себе голову.  
И Артур моментально, словно его отключили, уснул сладким сном.  
А Мерлин еще долго сидел в темноте, поглаживая и пропуская сквозь пальцы золотые волосы своего принца.

В этот раз Артур проснулся еще затемно. Мерлин спал рядышком. Также как и он отрубившись прям в одежде на покрывале. Артур глянул на свои часы. Пять тридцать. Кто-то, как и он, уже проснулся, за стенками вагончика слышны были шаги. Так и что ему делать? Надо как-то справить естественные потребности организма да умыться. А без Мерлина искать что тут и где не вариант. Значит, надо будить. Он потряс того за плечо, но колдун не спешил просыпаться. Ну и ладно, сам справится. Артур вылез из кровати и натянув кроссы, покинул фургончик. Нашел за оградкой широкий куст, что нуждался в поливе, а затем даже нашел бочку с водой и ковш рядом. Кое-как умывшись, он отправился вновь на арену. Внутри еще никого не было. Разобравшись, как подняться на трапецию, он приспустил ее и, скинув обувь, забрался на перекладину.  
Удивительное дело, но страха не нашлось вовсе. Наоборот, ощущалась уверенность и легкость. В памяти оживали образы, о чем раньше только мечталось. И он старался их тут же воспроизвести. Все получалось не сразу, но он не сдавался увлеченный процессом. Вскоре на арене появился народ, его заметили и даже звали, но Артур не слышал. На соседнюю перекладину взобрался цирковой гимнаст.  
\- Эй, Артур! Тебя же так зовут? — он постарался не вспугнуть увлеченного парня. — А я - Ярик. Привет.  
Артур схватился за трос, что удерживал перекладину, внезапно обнаружив рядом собеседника.  
\- ОЙ! - восстановив равновесие, он улыбнулся. - Да, я Артур, привет. Я, кажется, немного увлекся.  
\- О! Поверь, тебе это вовсе не кажется, — Ярик звонко рассмеялся и предложил. — А давай попробуем вместе ? Хочешь полетать?  
\- Хочу! — глаза Артура вспыхнули предвкушением.  
\- Договорились, только сначала сетку натянем.  
\- Оу! Ну, конечно. — Артур спустился следом за новым знакомым. Споро установив сетку, они забрались вновь на высоту.  
\- А теперь раскачивайся как я. — Яр повис, зацепившись ногами за перекладину. Артур с удовольствием повторил. И спустя минуту они сцепились руками. Тут же разжав ноги, Артур полетел в крепком захвате чужих рук до следующей планки. Но расстояния оказалось недостаточным, чтобы добраться до нее. Это знания как-то сами всплывали в нем сегодняшним утром словно забытые, но не утраченные навыки. Еще раз качнувший в цепке, Артур увидел, что теперь ему хватит размаха, и кивнул Яру, чтобы тот его отпустил. И полетел. Не поддерживаемый ничем. Абсолютно свободные секунды полета. Мигом схватившись за приблизившуюся планку, он кувырнувшись, сел на нее и сорвал овации снизу. А затем из ниоткуда, просто из воздуха, появились цветочные лепестки и осыпали его. Ярик тоже не скрывал восторга.  
\- Парень, да тебе трапеции не нужны, чтобы летать. Прирожденный акробат.  
Прервавшись ненадолго, Артур ушел с Мерлином обедать, так как завтрак он пропустил и не заметил. Вообще-то он рассчитывал выпытать у Мерлина про все странности с ним происходящие, а не набить живот, но непостижимым образом тот снова как-то избежал ответов. А он слопал все, что ему дали. А затем пришлось повременить с трапециями, ибо с таким набитым брюхом делать там было нечего. Мерлин же снова куда-то исчез, и Артуру ничего не осталось, как осматриваться кругом да заводить новые знакомства. Раньше ему казалось, что любой коллектив настороженно встречает новичка. Но здесь его привечали, будто старого знакомого. Никакого напряга и замкнутости. Словно он уехал, а теперь спустя время вернулся. С ним не знакомились, его вспоминали. Поймав это поразительное открытие, Артур решительно настроился отыскать Мерлина и вытрясти, что происходит.  
Тот обнаружился спустя два часа поисков на крыше своего вагончика.  
\- Вот ты где! — воскликнул Артур в запале от поиска.  
\- Да, я тут. А тебе не пора вернуться на арену? - улыбнулся тот хитро. И Артур решительно развернувшись потопал под купол. А вечером Мерлин отвел его к госпоже Золде, что придумала и сшила на следующий день для Артура первый сценический наряд.  
Ужинали они снова наедине. Артур просек, что если избегать вопросов о происходящем, то от Мерлина можно получить ответы, и решил ограничиться насущным.  
\- Мерлин, а душ здесь где-нибудь есть?  
\- Могу устроить холодный, если не боишься, — хитро прищурился маг.  
\- Ну если ты меня не в колодец забросишь, то остальное я переживу.- с ленцой ответил Артур. Встав спозаранку и наупражнявшись за день, сейчас после ужина пузо нещадно давило на веки. Хотелось вытянуться и закрыть глаза. Вот только на минуточку.  
И наступило утро. Привычная картина - он спит в одежде на покрывале, рядом Мерлин его копирует. Время пять тридцать. Откуда в нем появился этот внутренний будильник и как его выключить? Не став тревожить Мерлина, Артур выбрался на воздух. Где все находится, он теперь знал. Так что пускай тот спит. Быстро справив свой утренний моцион, Артур полез на любимые трапеции, в этот раз не забыв зацепить на себе страховочный трос, что показал вчера Яр. Утро пролетело словно миг до обеда. Ярик сдернул его вниз около двенадцати.  
\- Пошли есть Артур, сегодня вечером выступление. Так что самое время подкрепиться, а то потом не успеешь раскачаться.  
Артур послушно слетел за ним на пол.  
\- Да, я уже голодный.  
Мерлин ждал их за столом под навесом.  
\- Налетайте, — указал он на две тарелки рядом, сам отказавшись от трапезы.  
Парни не заставили себя ждать.  
\- Как там Энни, Мерлин? — спросил, прожевав все, Яр.  
\- Поправляется. Скоро бегать будет.  
Артур недоуменно перевел взгляд с одного на другого.  
\- Энни - моя партнерша на трапециях, — пояснил Ярик, — но недавно ногу сломала, причем находясь на земле.  
\- А Мерлин ее навещал? А ты когда в больницу к ней собираешься?  
\- Так она не в больнице, а в фургончике с Мики. Вредина никого не желает видеть, пока не поправится полностью. А Мерлин ее лечит. Он вообще всех нас лечит. Нам больницы без надобности с ним.  
\- Ну, конечно, он же маг и чародей, — улыбнулся Артур.  
\- Вот-вот, — согласился Ярик, и схватив пустые тарелки, умчался их мыть.  
\- А тебя, наверняка, поджидает госпожа Золда, — заметил с ехидцей Мерлин.  
\- Точно, я же обещал зайти. — Артур вскочил и направился в нужный вагончик. Мерлин вздохнул и пошел в свой, поджидая Артура. Тот объявился спустя пятнадцать минут.  
\- Мне срочно нужно это примерить! — он решительно выставил Мерлина за порог, скомандовав, — И никуда не уходи!  
Через три минуты его голова показалась снаружи: — Заходи!  
Мерлин поднялся обратно и замер у двери.  
Артур был прекрасен словно райская птица.  
\- Потрясающе.  
\- Да? Точно? — Артур кружился на кровати, разглядывая себя в зеркало. — Я не на комплименты напрашиваюсь. Просто не разу в жизни так не одевался, понимаешь.  
\- Ага. В этой. — пробормотал Мерлин и громко добавил. — Понимаю. Правда. Ты великолепно выглядишь, Артур. И сегодня у тебя первое выступление.  
\- Что? Я еще не готов. Я не костюм. Я планировал посмотреть шоу из зала.  
Мерлин словил парня и опрокинул его на кровать.  
\- Не мельтеши и успокойся. Это твоя судьба.  
\- Да? — Артур с подозрением уставился на колдуна. — Три дня назад ею было нечто абсолютно противоположное.  
\- Уверен в этом? Хочешь вернуться? Тебя тянет обратно?  
\- Нет. Но для судьбы - это все же как-то нелепо.  
\- Да, неужели? Может в таком случае настала пора озадачиться истинным предназначением.  
\- Это еще каким?  
\- Судьба мира и все такое.. Ничего не вспоминается?  
\- Не-ааа, — Артур рьяно замотал головой, — никаких судеб мира, нафиг. Мне бы со своей разобраться и прожить жизнь так, как хочется.  
\- И тебе хочется, — небольшая пауза, — быть циркачом! - Мерлин уткнулся в подушку рядом. — Снова!  
\- А это ты сейчас о чем? — Артур развернулся к нему.  
\- Ни о чем. Просто выдох, тебе померещилось.  
\- Как скажешь, Мерлин. Ладно, мне надо переодеться и идти тренироваться.  
\- Не снимай костюм. Ты должен привыкнуть к нему, чтобы свободно себя в нем чувствовать вечером.  
\- Окей, тогда я ушел.  
В семь часов вечера началось представление. Артур, до этого уверенно ощущая себя среди цирковых, вдруг запаниковал. Вся прежняя жизнь накатила на него словно поезд. Что он тут делает? Гордость своего отца. С кучей дипломов и кубков за разные достижения, его ждет бизнес и неоконченный курс института. А он стоит здесь в каких-то ярких тряпках и ждет, когда можно будет залезть вот на те болтающие палки на потеху публике?  
Артур начал задыхаться. Ярик, находившийся рядом, в тот же момент метнулся за Мерлином. Вернувшись, они застали Артура корчившегося уже на полу с посиневшими губами и лицом.  
\- Просто дыши, — Мерлин спокойно опустился рядом с ним на колени и, накрыв его губы своими, выдохнул ему прямо в рот. Артур перехватил его дыхание, втянул выдох в себя, и паника сковавшее тело отпустила. - Хорошо. - улыбнулся Мерлин, и его губы снова накрыли рот Артура. Второй глоток его выдоха пробудил в Артуре жадность и к другой стороне жизни. Сам за себя не отвечая, он накрыл рукой затылок Мерлина, не дав тому отстраниться, и начал его целовать. Мерлин впрочем не сопротивлялся, но и активно не отвечал. Только хитринки в глазах выдавали, что процесс ему по душе.  
\- Со мной первый раз такое, — ошарашенно отодвинулся Артур насытившийся чужим ртом. - Что со мной происходит, Мерлин? Что? Не уходи от ответа! А если меня накроет на трапеции?  
Мерлин, проявляя инициативу, сам его поцеловал, тем самым снова прекращая ненужные расспросы.  
\- Не волнуйся, я останусь рядом и все будет хорошо, — заверил он, помогая Артуру подняться.  
\- Ага. Поцелуй на трапеции. Встречайте новый цирковой номер!  
\- Обойдемся без такой публичности, — усмехнулся Мерлин, прежде чем отстранится. — Все остальное вечером.  
\- Точно? Ты меня не усыпишь? — Артур не спешил отпускать его руку, требуя ответа.  
\- Да и ты без меня с этим на отлично справляешься, — Рука мага все-таки выскользнула из артуровых пальцев.  
\- Ладно, сегодня я даже не сяду на кровать, — усмехнулся Артур и ушел в след за Яриком занимать свое место.  
Они слаженно отработали свой номер, и зал им рукоплескал, даже не подозревая, что один из гимнастов, так легко взлетающий под куполом цирка, только второй день находится на трапеции. Затем Артур видел номер Мерлина. Фокусника, мага и чародея. И, правда, тот творил волшебство на сцене. Надо бы посмотреть на его тренировки и выяснить, как он это делает. В общем вечер удался, и после представления цирковые поздравляли Артура с дебютом и друг друга с удачными исполнениями. Отмечали тут же в опустевшим зале. Ведь именно с этой сценой каждый из них был повязан: мечтами и удачами, взлетами и падениями. Артур пил шампанское из рук Мерлина, что небольшим водопадом стекало ему в руки прямо из воздуха под восторженные крики остальных, затем, наконец-то, принесли разномастные бокалы и кружки. А следом вино. Веселясь, люди разбивались на кучки и образовывали новые. Половина переместилась на улицу и утянули туда же Артура. Мерлин снова ненадолго исчез. Но Артур не скучал, так как постоянно находился кто-то желающий его внимания. В очередной раз обернувшись к тому, кто взял его за локоть, он обнаружил перед собой Мерлина.  
\- Пойдем.  
Артур посмотрел по сторонам. Многие уже разошлись, остались только самые стойкие гулены.  
\- Не хочу спать, — твердо заявил Артур, следуя за Мерлином.  
\- А душ? — спросил тот, не оборачиваясь.  
\- А душ очень хочу, — тут же воспрянув силами, воскликнул Артур.  
\- Не ори, а то услышат, — усмехнулся колдун.  
\- А он чего под запретом? — озадачился хмельной парень.  
\- Определенно. Не для каждого такое удовольствие, — тихо засмеялся впереди Мерлин.  
\- О! Так я достоин душа!  
Они пришли в вагончик и Мерлин, не включая свет и пропустив вперед Артура, скомандовал:  
\- Раздевайся!  
\- Зачем? — абсолютно не понял Артур, — Ты же мне душ обещал!  
\- А ты его прямо в костюме принимать будешь? — засмеялся Мерлин.  
\- Но его здесь нет, — хмельной Артур начал снимать одежду. В любом случае он хотя бы сегодня будет спать раздетым. Скинув в темноте всю одежду, он прикрыв пах рукой, повернулся к Мерлину:  
\- И что дальше?  
\- Теперь выходи.  
\- Чего? Я вообще-то гол!  
\- Так это и требовалось. Давай, там ночь и никого нет. Выходи и встань возле ступенек.  
Артур бросил на Мерлина суровый взгляд, но в темноте тому все было нипочем.  
\- Передумал? Или все же испугался? Уверяю, колодец я не вырыл.  
«Испугался? Он! Да не за что!»  
Артур, расправив плечи, вышел из вагончика и встал, где велел ему Мерлин. Тот вышел следом за ним с ведром и опрокинул сразу половину на голову поджидающего парня.  
В раз отрезвев, Артур подскочил и зашипел словно дикий кот  
\- Ты одурел, Мерлин! Ты..  
\- Держи мыло. Пока совсем не замерз, — прервал его красноречие колдун.  
Артур, схватив пузырек, быстро весь намылился.  
\- Давай смывай, но не лей махом.  
Мерлин послушно размеренно вылил воду на подставляющего Артура, а затем пропустил его внутрь и подал полотенце.  
\- Вытрись и ложись поскорей.  
Сам же пока прибрал вещи, сброшенные Артуром.  
\- А ты? Не желаешь освежится? — простучал зубами Артур и забрался под одеяло.  
\- Позже схожу, — Мерлин лег рядом поверх одеяла и опустил свою руку на укрытого Артура. И словно включился обогрев. Одеяло стало теплое, и через несколько минут Артур полностью согрелся.  
\- Как ты это делаешь? — спросил он, не рассчитывая впрочем получить ответ. Ну и ладно все равно уже спать пора.  
\- С помощью магии, — прилетел простой ответ.  
Электричество для дикарей, что магия в двадцать первом веке. Артур даже не хотел думать, что его дурачат.  
\- Хорошо, может объяснишь и все остальное.  
\- Тебе, как всегда, укороченную версию?  
\- Наверное, да. — Артур развернулся к магу.  
\- Сказки знаешь про короля Артура и про Мерлина? Ага. Это мы и есть. Реинкарнация — слово знакомое? Вот. С тобой она уже не в первые происходит. А я случайно бессмертным оказался. Могу постареть, конечно. Особенно когда тебя веками нет в этом мире. Так долго мне пришлось ждать твою первую реинкарнацию. Да и потом не мало времени прошло до второй. Ты появлялся только, когда мир снова оказывался на грани. Чума, например. Или война. А потом случился цирк.  
\- Так, а причем здесь он? Как я вообще оказался тут.  
\- Ну знаешь, твоя судьба в действительности не так задорна — всегда быть спасителем, часто поступаясь своими желаниями. Может поэтому ты и не спешил, снова появляться в мире. Но в этом веке мы повстречали циркачей. Ты был серьезно ранен, а я обессилен. И нам пришлось какое-то время жить среди них. На одном из перекрестков, сплетенных из магических сил этого мира, ты, умирая, пожелал возродится для радости, а не для борьбы. И я, как мог, поддержал тебя в этом, не желая снова надолго разлучаться с тобой. В общем сам не ведаю, как это сработало. Но ты проторил дорожку сюда. И каждый раз теперь судьба приводит тебя на цирковую арену. И всегда ты - гимнаст. Ты можешь делать на трапеции невообразимые вещи. Поверь. Уж я то видел. Да и навыки твои забываются, но не теряются.  
\- Черт побери, это как-то слишком фантастично для правды.  
\- Ну уж что есть.  
\- А мой отец и та жизнь?  
\- Это всегда выпадающий тебе выбор: следовать предназначению, унаследовав трон, и изменить мир или отказаться от него и наслаждаться жизнью.  
\- И значит я раз за разом выбираю простую жизнь в цирке, а не предназначение?  
\- Да.  
\- Как же видимо оно меня достало. Ну а ты?  
\- А я всегда там, где ты.  
\- Собственный волшебник, - усмехнулся в темноте Артур. - Покажешь, на что ты еще способен?  
Мерлин медленно потянул с него одеяло, а Артур только улыбался и ждал.  
Может его судьба спасать мир, но в данный момент весь этот мир заключался для него в завораживающих глазах напротив.

апрель 2015


End file.
